Season 2
This page is dedicated to the second season of Lifetime's Devious Maids. It was announced on August 13, 2013. The season consisted of a total of thirteen episodes. It premiered on April 20, 2014 with "An Ideal Husband", and ended with "Look Back in Anger" on July 13, 2014. Season Summary 'Overview' Beverly Hills is hit by a wave of criminal activity that leaves its residents in a vulnerable situation. Meanwhile, Marisol engages in a new romance but quickly discovers there is more that meets the eye to her new lover. Zoila's need to control everything starts to take a toll on her personal life, especially with Valentina, who is now working for a surprising new employer. Rosie’s immigration status is in flux, while Carmen embraces her life in the limelight as the fiancée to a pop star. 'Cast' For a breakdown of the characters' appearances, check here.'' 'Starring' *Ana Ortiz - Marisol Suarez (13/13) *Dania Ramirez - Rosie Falta (13/13) *Roselyn Sanchez - Carmen Luna (13/13) *Judy Reyes - Zoila Diaz (13/13) *Edy Ganem - Valentina Diaz (13/13) *Rebecca Wisocky - Evelyn Powell (10/13) *Tom Irwin - Adrian Powell (10/13) *Grant Show - Spence Westmore (10/13) *Drew Van Acker - Remi Delatour (10/13) *Mark Deklin - Nicholas Deering (9/13) *Joanna P. Adler - Opal Sinclair (8/13) *Dominic Adams - Tony Bishara (9/13) *Colin Woodell - Ethan Sinclair (10/13) *and Susan Lucci - Genevieve Delatour (10/13) 'Supporting Cast' *Reggie Austin - Reggie Miller (10/13) *Willie C. Carpenter - Kenneth Miller (10/13) *Gideon Glick - Ty McKay (9/13) *Octavio Westwood - Miguel Falta (7/13) *Tiffany Hines - Didi Miller (6/13) *Ivan Hernandez - Javier Mendoza (6/13) *Kimberly Hebert Gregory - Lucinda Miller (5/13) *Alex Fernandez - Pablo Diaz (5/13) *Susie Abromeit - Dahlia Deering (4/13) *Alexander Biglane - Carter (4/13) *Sean Flynn - Jason (4/13) *Matt Cedeño - Alejandro Rubio (3/13) *Melinda Page Hamilton - Odessa Burakov (3/13) *Mariana Klaveno - Peri Westmore (2/13) *E. Roger Mitchell - Detective Figueroa (2/13) *Deke Anderson - Rick Dresden (1/13) *Brianna Brown - Taylor Stappord (1/13) *Gilles Marini - Sebastien Dussault (1/13) 'Crew' 'Writers' *Curtis Kheel (2 Episodes) *Carol Leifer (2 Episodes) *Brian Tanen (2 Episodes) *Elle Triedman (2 Episodes) *Michal Zebede (2 Episodes) *Matt Berry (1 Episode) *Marc Cherry (1 Episode) *David Grubstick (1 Episode) 'Directors' *David Warren (4 Episodes) *David Grossman (2 Episodes) *Tawnia McKiernan (2 Episodes) *John Scott (2 Episodes) *Tara Nicole Weyr (2 Episodes) *Eva Longoria (1 Episode) Episodes 'An Ideal Husband' 'The Dark at the Top of the Stairs' 'Dangerous Liaisons' 'Crimes of the Heart' 'The Bad Seed' 'Private Lives' 'Betrayal' 'Night, Mother' 'The Visit' 'Long Day's Journey Into Night' 'You Can't Take It With You' 'Proof' 'Look Back in Anger''' Trivia *Episode titles of this season are based off of play titles.https://twitter.com/curtiskheel/status/565045549070430209 *The background song for this season's promotional videos is "Talk Dirty" by Jason Derulo. *For the second season, the central main cast of characters was brought back with regular status, but first season regulars Brianna Brown (Taylor Stappord), Brett Cullen (Michael Stappord), Mariana Klaveno (Peri Westmore) and Wolé Parks (Sam Alexander) were dropped to recurring status. Additionally, Mark Deklin (Nicholas Deering), Joanna P. Adler (Opal Sinclair), Dominic Adams (Tony Bishara), and Colin Woodell (Ethan Sinclair) are promoted to the main cast. **This is the final season to feature Ganem and Van Acker as series regulars, as well as the only season for Adams, Adler, Deklin and Woodell. **Ortiz, Ramirez, Sanchez, Reyes, and Ganem are the only actors to be featured in every episode this season. Videos Gallery of videos used to promote the season. Devious Maids - Season 2 Promo 1 Devious Maids - Season 2 Promo 2 Devious Maids - Season 2 Promo 3 Devious Maids - Season 2 Promo 4 Devious Maids - Season 2 Promo 5 Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the season. Promo S2 01.png Promo S2 02.png Promo S2 03.png Promo S2 04.png Promo S2 05.png Promo S2 06.png Promo S2 07.png Promo S2 08.png Promo S2 09.png Promo S2 10.png Promo S2 11.png Promo S2 12.png Promo S2 13.png Promo S2 14.png Promo S2 15.png Promo S2 16.png Promo S2 17.png Promo S2 18.png Promo S2 19.png Promo S2 20.png Promo S2 21.png Promo S2 22.png Promo S2 23.png Promo Marisol S2 01.png Promo Rosie S2 01.png Promo Zoila S2 01.png Promo Valentina S2 01.png Promo Evelyn S2 01.png Promo Evelyn S2 02.png Promo Adrian S2 01.png Promo Spence S2 01.png Promo Spence S2 02.png Promo Remi S2 01.png Promo Remi S2 02.png Promo Nicholas S2 01.png Promo Opal S2 01.png Promo Opal S2 02.png Promo Tony S2 01.png Promo Tony S2 02.png Promo Ethan S2 01.png Promo Ethan S2 02.png Promo Genevieve S2 01.png Promo Genevieve S2 01.png Promo Ty S2 01.png Promo Group S2 01.png Promo Group S2 02.png Promo Group S2 03.png Promo Group S2 04.png Promo Group S2 05.png Promo Group S2 06.png Promo Group S2 07.png Promo Group S2 08.png Promo Group S2 09.png Promo Group S2 10.png Promo Group S2 11.png Promo Group S2 12.png Promo Group S2 13.png References Category:Season 2